injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile: Jinx
Biography Jinx is an Indian scorer who can command the elements of water, earth, fire and air. She can even force bolts out of thin air and dissolve matter. Jinx made her first encounter with the Fearsome Five after an attack on S.T.A.R. Labs. Jinx became a member of the Fearsome Five after the Teen Titans defeated them. When the Fearsome came back from hiding they fought Superman. After the fight Jinx was sent to Alcatraz in the meta human section, along with Gizmo and Mammoth. Jinx was later freed from Alcatraz meta human section by Dr.Sivana. Dr.Sivana had formed a new Fearsome Five with Psimon as mission captain. After a disagreement between Dr.Sivana and Psimon, ending with Dr.Sivana killing Gizmo with a laser gun. Then Dr.Sivana warned them not to move forward with the plan. And during the mission they were stopped by the Outsiders. Mammoth was taken to Alcatraz while Jinx and the others flee Regime During Superman's search for members to join the regime after the heroes that joined, he looked for villains to join. After Black Adam joined Jinx chooses to join the Regime. When Raven saw Jinx they had a minor fight ending with Captain Marvel coming Raven down. Jinx and Raven made up and worked together. Jinx was at odds with Damion Wayne, she felt that he was not as good as the first Nightwing. When the Regime was taken down she fled from the seen. Gameplay ---- *GadgetGadget CharacterCharacter *Character trait - Elemental defense: Jinx get shield by water, earth(rock) , fire and air. this will last 30 seconds, but every 2 hits breaks a layer of the element. *Super Move - Weather Control: Shoots a streaming line of water at the opponent, then freezes them from their feet to their neck. Jinx then takes a huge boulder and smashes it on top of the opponent. And then Jinx forms a ring of fire around the down opponent, while still down she send a bolt of lightning in the center of of the fire. After that a tornado comes takes the opponent and slams them in the ground. Powers and Abilitys ---- *Sorcery #Elements #Force Bolts #Dissolve Matter Intro/Outro ---- *Intro: Walks on the stage or arena and says "You ready for a high jinx?" *Outro: She leaves the stage or arena with hail and mini meteors falling from the sky. Costume ---- *Default: Wearing golden earring and a gem in her for head. Around her neck is a g Jinx_002.png|Default 4774e.jpg|Regime Ramirez Jinx.jpg golden * necklace with a big gemstone in the middle. connected to the necklace is a white cloth with golden lacing connected to the cloth. Some thin gold chain crossing, with a golden brace on both forearms. And two other gold wrist band. Then by the waste a white cloth is wrapped around her. And finally one gold brace on the right leg. *Regime: Similar to the default, but from the chest to the neck and wrist are covered. She is wearing a golden wrist band over her top clothing. And from the waist down is fully clothed. *Earth-one: Wearing a hood connected to her cape. From the head to her chest. on the hood she has two gold horns and on the middle in her forehead the a gem with gold plating around the gem. On both wrist she is wearing two gold wrist bands, and the forearm two gold bracelet. Two gold chain around the shoulder. Some gold chains with gems from the chest down and at the bottom is a cobra, and gold with white cloth pants. Ending After defeating Superman Jinx wanted Trigon to help make a new world. A world where she would be able to control such a monster that is unstoppable. But Raven would never release Trigon, unless in traumatic stress. Jinx knew she could not do it alone. She goes to Black Adam agreed on one condition that his wife Isis comes. Then they set off to get Trigon. After defeating Raven and the other Titans Trigon was now unleashed. Jinx, Black Adam, Isis and Trigon now control. But Trigon is controlled by Jinx, Black Adam and Isis. Quotes Intro: You ready for a high jinx *Nightwing(DG) "What do you want?!" Jinx "It's simple POWER!" *Jinx "Where's your team?" Nightwing(DG) "Taking out the trash." *Nightwing(R/DW) "This is going to hurt" Jinx® "For you" *Jinx® "You still live in the original shadow" Nightwing(R/DW) "You never liked me!." *Cyborg "Magic versus Science" Jinx "Your tech is no match to my spells" *Jinx "Face the elements" Cyborg "Rusting won't work or kill me" *Jinx® "I never liked you" Cyborg® "Scaner all ready told me" *Cyborg® "Don't start something you can't finish" Jinx "Shut down or reboot" *Raven "Are power is equal" Jinx "I doubt that"